


it's the beauty you hold

by fxbricxtedrexlity



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Seulgi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Omega!Mina, TransFem!Seulgi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxbricxtedrexlity/pseuds/fxbricxtedrexlity
Summary: ::Seungwan raises an eyebrow, nudging her elbow at Joohyun who just continues on sipping her tea. Seulgi continues on gushing, oblivious from the amused stares of the pair in front of her.“Oh my god,” Seungwan startles Seulgi, the alpha furrowing her brows in question. “You hated her at first and now look at you.”Seulgi sputters. “I never hated her.” She huffs at the beta’s amused stare. “I didn’t know better then, but now I’m educated.”::alpha!seulgi is in her senior year, major in modern dancing. recognized by her hard work and determination. she doesn’t get the hype about the freshman ballet prodigy omega!mina. until she saw her perform.::
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	it's the beauty you hold

**Author's Note:**

> a tad bit of warning before you proceed :)
> 
> this fic contains explicit sexual content and a woman with a penis
> 
> if some of the warnings put you off, please press the back button now :)
> 
> relationship between red velvet’s seulgi and twice’s mina
> 
> i respect each and every one of the characters and real people i used in this fic
> 
> I guess that’s all, please enjoy :)

it’s the beauty you hold

**::**

_something’s got to give in_

_wrapped up in pure gold_

_tenfold; oh lord_

_i know it’s the beauty you hold_

_wrapped up in pure gold_

_tenfold; oh lord_

_i know, now i’m recognizing_

_gold_

_pure gold; half alive_

**::**

Groans bounce off of the soundproofed walls of the studio, students dropping in various surfaces as they try to catch their breath. Seulgi’s in the middle of the room, sweat dripping down her back and frizzy hair coming off of her ponytail.

Heads shake as they watch the alpha continue, chugging their waters and wiping their sweat.

Seulgi goes over the choreography, memorizing each twist and pop with her body, eyes calculating on how much power and grace she needs to put in every move to accentuate the beat. She nods when she’s satisfied, noting that there’s still five minutes left of their breaktime before the teacher comes back again.

Her friends are gathered in a circle, gossiping. Oh, how she hates college gossips. Once, people thought Seulgi’s family owns an entertainment company and is close with training idols, hence why she’s good at dancing. It’s crazy, really.

“Oh yeah, she’s a frosh.”

“I heart she’s a child prodigy and is riding on a full scholarship.”

“She’s from Japan, haven’t you heard?”

Seulgi plops herself ungracefully on the floor. “Who’re we talking about?”

“There’s this freshman omega on a ballet scholarship. People say she’s been doing ballet her whole life.” Seungwan explains, handing her a handkerchief.

“Okay,” Seulgi nods and it’s the end of that conversation.

It’s not like she has anything against ballerinas, she knows it’s not something you can just decide to do and then suddenly be good at it; knows that it needs to be started at a young age to even be considered good when you grow up.

She just doesn’t understand how people can dance to classical music. It helps her in studying or sleeping, but in dancing? It’s weird to think about it.

Their professor comes back and the information fizzles out of Seulgi’s mind.

**::**

Seulgi’s preparing for a performance, one she’s currently making a choreography to and with a group that was assigned to her. And she wants to hit something. Seulgi glares as a bunch from her group comes trickling back in.

“Where the hell have you been? Break ended five minutes ago.”

They’re dumb if they think Seulgi doesn’t notice them asking for more break times, always coming back late, and heads hunched low as they talk to each other.

Knowing they’re already busted, a beta boy gets shoved in front of Seulgi, those behind him not chancing to look Seulgi in the eyes.

“We were, uh, watching a practice,” he’s trembling, shaking like a leaf and Seulgi’s facial expression softens, not wanting to scare anyone.

“Sorry, I went a bit overboard there,” she apologizes, the collective sigh of relief from the other students bringing a slight smile to her face. “That doesn’t excuse your behavior, though. This is for both of our grades, you for your modern dance and me for my choreography class. Show date is not that far and we’ve yet to finish everything.”

“Sorry, sunbaenim,” everyone mutters and Seulgi feels a little bit guilty.

“Whose practice were you watching, anyway?”

A girl with dark hair and blonde highlights perks up, a little fang popping from the side of her lips. “It’s Mina, you know her, sunbaenim?”

Seulgi wracks her brain for someone named Mina. None of which majors in dancing so she shook her head. “No, I don’t think so.”

Someone says: “Makes sense, she’s a freshman.”

“She’s this super good ballerina!” _Why is that so familiar?_ “We were trying to see if we can get a sneak peek. She’s got a recital soon, you’ll get it when you watch her, unnie!”

Voices overlap against each other like little kids asking for a kiddie meal. Seulgi claps her hands loudly to get everyone’s attention. They’re all kids, honestly.

“If I agree to watching with you, will you guys take this seriously now? And I mean it, okay? No sketchy ten-minute bathroom breaks.”

A chorus of _yes_ and Seulgi’s smiling again, herding everyone back to their formation and starting the music. _It’s just one recital,_ she thinks, _just got to endure one._

**::**

Their performance garnered a lot of positive feedback, her dongsaengs celebrating and dramatically presenting the recital ticket to Seulgi like an engagement ring.

So, this is where she’s stuck now, twisting this way and that in front of her mirror. She’s never been to a ballet recital before so she’s a little out of her depth on what to wear. A little bit of smart casual never hurt anyone.

Other’s are wearing better than her, not by a lot, but instead of Seulgi’s no-tie open blazer get up, everyone’s either got a tie or is wearing a nice dress. The seats they have are in the middle and has got a fairly good view of the entirety of the stage.

“Woah, so many people came.”

“I know, right?”

Seulgi butts in the conversation. “How many do usually come to these?”

“Maybe just four rows worth, unnie.” Seulgi looks back and sees the hall already three-fourth full. Damn. The lights dim and Seulgi settles in. At least, she has someone with her. She doesn’t think she can get through this alone.

The music is soothing, something achingly familiar, and she doesn’t know why she hasn’t bothered to attend one of these. There’s something about the music that pulls at her much more than it does when listening through a pair of earphones. She feels like crying, oh my god.

She doesn’t need to guess who the Mina girl is.

Seulgi watches, enraptured with the girl’s movements, the music aiding in the momentum of the girl’s dancing and then she realizes what ballet is.

_She’s telling a story through her body and the music is the setting_.

The moment it ends, Seulgi runs from her seat and out the front, buying a bouquet of flowers from a stand and hoping she won’t look too crazy. A few seniors recognize her, smiling at her when she asks where the performers are.

She’s even striking up close.

“Excuse me, hi,” Mina turns around at the voice, hair still pulled in a tight bun, her face soft looking and a blush adorning her cheeks from the performance. “, I—we’re in the same department, I’m in modern dance and uh, I just want to say that you were so great up there.”

Seulgi doesn’t realize that she’s babbling, shoving a bouquet of flowers in the younger woman’s face, tacking a _I’m sorry!_ but Mina takes the flowers.

“Thank you.”

_Oh god_ , Seulgi blinks, doesn’t know what she though Mina’s voice would be but it wasn’t _this_. Her voice is soft, gentle, and her gummy smile as she sees a penguin in the flowers’ tag almost makes Seulgi swoon on the floor.

Reaching a hand out instead, Seulgi introduces herself. “I’m Seulgi. Kang Seulgi.”

“Myoui Mina,” her hand’s soft, warming Seulgi and the omega bites her lips when someone shouts in the background. “I’m sorry, I got to go, we still need to listen to our evaluation.”

Snapping out of it, Seulgi waves her off. “Yeah, sure, uh, congrats again.”

“Thank you, sunbaenim.”

Wendy just texts her an _I told you so_ when she rants about what happened. Seulgi needs better friends.

Preferably Mina. Yeah, that’ll be nice.

**::**

Whenever she passes the studio where Mina has her classes on the way to hers, Seulgi always sticks around the door for a bit, the omega’s classmates noticing her until Mina looks at her too. She always waves, smiling before moving down the building towards her studio.

After a few times, Mina’s already waiting for her to show up, gummy smile on her face, and it makes Seulgi’s day.

**::**

Not for the first time tonight, Seulgi wonders if this is a good idea.

When she asked Mina yesterday morning during their daily good morning greets if she wanted to watch Seulgi perform in a program intermission, she didn’t actually anticipate the younger woman to say yes.

She’s been fantasizing about the different scenarios of when Mina rejects her but she’s never really taken in to account what to do _if_ she said yes. So, in impulse, she also tagged a _and maybe get some dinner afterwards?_ at the end of her invite.

So.

There’s a high chance that she smells a little bit of sweat, not overbearing that she’ll be embarrassed about it, but she’s also sure she sweat a good amount in the actual performance. Stage lights can get a little bit too hot sometimes.

She’s also exchanged numbers with Mina yesterday after the whole word vomit she excuses for an invitation, and she knows the omega watched her because Mina sent her a picture of the stage before she went on with a _fighting!_ attached at the bottom.

“Unnie!” Mina’s wearing a dress, flowy enough for the humid evening, and she honestly looks like a godsend. “You were great up there.” She smiles like she genuinely means it—and Seulgi will be honest here, everything about Mina radiates pure and kind.

Seulgi blushes. “Thanks, I did my best.” And it’s true. She might have overdone the way she moved, more precise and trying to have a perfect run, knowing that she had someone to impress in the crowd. Not that she needs to impress Mina. Just afraid to screw up, yeah, that’s more like it.

They end up eating in a McDonald’s and the sight of Mina basically drowning her food in ketchup is adorable enough for Seulgi to be brave and to reach over the table and swipe at a stray dollop of the condiment on Mina’s cheeks.

If Seulgi ended up blushing more than she ever did during the entirety of their dinner, she’ll deny it. There’s just something about the omega that makes her want to do everything for her.

It’s a scary thought but Seulgi’s prone to overthinking, anyway.

But Mina smiles and every thought vanishes. Wow.

**::**

“Look at this one!” Seulgi swipes at her phone screen, showing a picture of her and Mina in an empty McDonald’s parking lot, having an impromptu photoshoot of their shadows.

Seungwan raises an eyebrow, nudging her elbow at Joohyun who just continues on sipping her tea. Seulgi continues on gushing, oblivious from the amused stares of the pair in front of her.

“Oh my god,” Seungwan startles Seulgi, the alpha furrowing her brows in question. “You hated her at first and now look at you.”

Seulgi sputters. “I never _hated_ her.” She huffs at the beta’s amused stare. “I didn’t know better then, but now I’m educated.”

There’s a voice suspiciously like Joohyun’s that whispered _whipped_ but Seulgi’s attention is already at the familiar woman walking down the sidewalk and into the same café they’re at.

“That’s her, right?”

“Yup!” Seulgi clears her stuff, kissing both women on the crowns of their heads. “, see you later guys, I’ll see if Mina needs anything.”

She bounds to the counter, the younger woman surprised to see her but accepted Seulgi’s offer to take her book bag from her, the alpha beaming so hard that Seungwan swats her arms at her girlfriend next to her.

“They’re so cute,” she coos, Joohyun nodding in agreement.

“Don’t forget that she’s the one who had us coming out here to talk about her date but she’s also bailed on us.”

Seungwan gasps. “What a _friend_.”

**::**

Seulgi waits for Mina outside the building. It’s the final day of the first semester and she’s already done with her finals. She’s also done with packing her bags to visit her family during the break. Mina’s not coming home to Japan, her parents insisting on her staying in university and they’ll be the ones to visit, instead.

The omega’s still having her last exam, Seulgi promising her over a text that she’ll wait for her and walk with her back to her apartment.

Before long, students are trickling out of the building, all in various stages of relief and dread. Mina just looks like it as another ordinary day.

“Hey,” Seulgi greets, opening her palms to take Mina’s bag, the omega still hesitating before handing it over. “, how was it?”

It’s cute how Mina always asks if it alright, telling Seulgi she doesn’t have to do the things she does. Seulgi can’t explain it either, like there’s something inside of the back of her mind telling her to do things that she thinks will make Mina happy.

The weather is nice for a walk, Mina’s apartment not too far away from the university, and the well-lit streets and good human traffic settling something that feels like ease on Seulgi’s chest.

“Thanks for walking me back, you didn’t have to,” Mina tells her when they’re outside of the building. Seulgi just shrugs.

  
“I wanted to.”

“You’re going home tonight, right?”

Seulgi rocks at the heels of her feets, feeling that she’ll do something stupid like reach for the younger woman if she doesn’t move. “Yup, I’m driving there.”

Mina hums, a delicious blush spreading across her cheeks suddenly. “Okay, drive safely, please.”

And then she’s suddenly close.

_Oh my god_.

Seulgi groans, unable to help herself in wrapping her arms around a slim waist, chest rumbling in a happy purr as Mina rubs her cheeks against the alpha’s neck, slowly and thoroughly.

_Oh my god, she’s scenting me_. She’s dazed by the time Mina pulls back, eyes glossed over and swaying in her sudden lightheadedness. Mina chuckles, the blush from earlier now a pretty red on her skin, a hand steadying the alpha by the shoulders.

“What was that?” Seulgi’s voice is shot, feeling like she screamed or haven’t used her voice in a long while.

“I thought—” the omega starts, mouth opening and closing before she closes it tightly. “It’s—nevermind.”

She’s already moving to get inside the building, the earlier pleasure from being scented rapidly depleting from Seulgi, scrambling her limbs to move, hand catching Mina’s wrist. She wants to hit herself for being _stupid_.

She likes Mina. And she may be acting on her feelings a lot earlier before she realized it but if Mina scented her because she also likes her then—

Mina won’t look at her, eyes downcast. Seulgi bows her body until she can peer up at the omega’s eyes.

“Hey,” she calls out softly, a palm cradling a delicate cheek she wants to kiss so badly. “, will you go out on a date with me?”

Mina smiles, the little sigh of relief she lets out brings a goofy smile on Seulgi’s face. “I’d like that.”

**::**

“You’re early,” is the first thing out of Mina’s mouth, hair still a bit damp. She panicked when Seulgi called her an hour ago, telling her that _I miss you, I’m coming back now, we’re going on a date._

Seulgi opens the passenger side door, can’t resist in reaching over and planting a kiss on Mina’s cheek, groaning when the younger woman blushes prettily. “Sorry, just really missed you,” she says as she pulls away from the curb.

Mina reaches for an unoccupied hand resting on Seulgi’s thighs, intertwining their fingers and squeezing once. “Where are you taking me?”

The alpha grins wide. “What are your thoughts on an arcade for the first date?”

There aren’t that many people littered in the arcade meaning there’s a whole lot of unoccupied games that they try one after another. Seulgi knows Mina loves to play games and that the omega takes a minor in video game design. She’s such a closeted nerd that Seulgi picks her up when Mina beats her for the third game in a row, affection for the other woman spilling across her heart.

“No one wins these things,” Mina tells her, amused, munching on a corndog.

But Seulgi’s nothing if not determined. “Really? Watch me, then.”

It’s cute that Mina compares her a penguin, the way she waddles and moves her feet when she’s embarrassed or overjoyed a clear imitation. So, when Seulgi spots a cute light blue penguin inside one of the claw machines, call her cliché but she _will_ get that stuffed toy for Mina.

She ends up going twice to exchange more money for tokens before she finally gets the stuffed toy, melting against the glass in relief.

“I thought I’d have to bribe the staff before I can get that,” she whines, looking on as Mina hugs the stuffed toy to her chest.

The lights are pretty, especially the way there’s reflected in Mina’s eyes. Seulgi doesn’t close her eyes until it’s the absolute last moment, wanting to memorize the way Mina’s eyelashes kisses her cheeks, the prominent freckles littered in her face that makes up a constellation.

It’s sweet, greasy from the corndog, minty from Mina’s lipgloss, but it takes Seulgi’s breath all the same. There’s a guy singing a smashed rendition of a song in the karaoke but Mina just winds her arms tighter against the collar of Seulgi’s shirt, opening her mouth in a slow gesture, a timid touch of her tongue against Seulgi’s top lips.

As far as all first dates went, each other are their favorite.

**::**

Mina’s whining, trying to drag her feet on the ground to stop Seulgi from moving but the alpha’s got the bear hug on her back, pushing Mina in the direction that she’s sure is the older woman’s dance studio. With other _seniors_. Oh, god.

“Guys!” Seulgi shouts as the door opens, Mina wanting to hide in her shirt. “Look! I have a cute girlfriend!”

People whip their heads, a few younger looking faces dropping their jaws to the ground, and the group where Seulgi drags her at has a more knowing expression on their faces.

A woman with an eerily calm face speaks. “Seul, we’re known you like her before you even did.”

“Impossible.”

Another woman, who’s leaning on the calm woman who’s obviously an omega, chimes in the conversation. “Dude, you were way too obvious.” Then she turns her attention to Mina. “I’m Wendy, this is my girlfriend Joohyun; now tell me, did you really have _no_ idea that Seul liked you from the beginning?”

Mina feels the arms wound around her squeeze in warning. She just laughs. “I thought that was what she was doing from the start. Turns out she doesn’t realize she’s already courting me.”

Seulgi pouts. Everyone in the room laughs.

But it’s okay. Mina also kissed her smack in the middle of other people, then cutely burrowing her face on Seulgi’s shirt.

Yeah, it’s okay.

**::**

It’s one of the rare weekends in university where both of them doesn’t have a lot of homework or upcoming performance, using the time to laze around in Mina’s apartment and basically challenging each other on who can stay in bed the longest.

(Mina won. Seulgi’s impressed and also mildly worried.)

There’s a movie playing in the background, some animation film that they both watch religiously as a child, both of them whispering jokes and stories in the small space between them.

A lull in the conversation and the movie happened at the same time, as if resetting both of their attention, and tugging it to the way they’re looking at each other.

There’s no telling who moved in first, the distance wasn’t that great anyway. But Seulgi was the one who rolled Mina on her back, sighing at the softness of the younger woman as she lays on top of her, slotting her hips against parted ones.

Seulgi wants to pull away before they get carried away but it’s close to impossible with the way Mina’s holding her face, softly and delicately.

“Please,” Mina breathes out, snaking a leg around Seulgi’s hips, grounding upwards. “, I—this is what I want. You can stop if you don’t want to.”

Taking their clothes off is a slow process, halting by the way Seulgi _worships_ every patch of skin she can get her lips and hands on. Mina’s shaking like a leaf by the time they’re both naked, quietly sobbing at the pleasure wracking through her body, utterly sensitive with the sensations Seulgi put her up with.

She hears a condom being opened, opening her eyes when she feels the bed dip around her head, pressing a kiss to Seulgi’s head as the alpha slowly jostles her hips forward, a hand guiding her length to the puckered lips of Mina’s cunt.

_“Fuck.”_

Seulgi presses in, the fluttering around her too much. She presses her forehead against Mina’s, seeing tears forming at the corner of the omega’s eyes and the sweet smile on her lips as she stares up at Seulgi. Full of trust, full of love.

They move slowly, cherishing the way one gasps, the other moans. There’s something utterly intimate with the warmth of Mina’s palm as she paws at Seulgi’s neck, scenting the other side of the neck as they fuck.

Mina cries, the veins in her neck popping as Seulgi presses her hips more firmly, not wanting to pull out too far.

“I love you,” Mina moans, nose pressed against where Seulgi’s scent is the most prominent, feeling her climax licking hot flames at the base of her spine, pleasure increasing tenfold at every push of the alpha’s hips.

Seulgi grunts, slipping an arm under Mina’s waist, gaining more leverage and starting to pick up speed as her balls tighten, the heavy mix of their scents drowning her brain in a heavy state of satisfaction that has her purring.

Mina tenses under her, legs thrashing on the bed as the omega’s orgasm crashes against her, coaxing Seulgi’s as she clenches around the alpha’s girth.

“I love you too,” Seulgi pants, lips seeking Mina’s neck and scenting her, dazed and sated.

Happy and in love.

**::**

end.

**::**

thank you and have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> **follow the link/s on my[ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rexwrites/status/1341058168483315712?s=20)for updates and if you want to be my friend! :D **


End file.
